


After the End of the World

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI Bad Endings Drabbles (Post-Game Release) [1]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: My dirty-minded expansion to the Vald Route “First Conquest” ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you arent in the know for the context for this fic here we go
> 
> 1\. Vald Route
> 
> 2\. You told Devi you are a-okay with threesomes
> 
> 3\. You failed to convince Vald to give this world a chance 
> 
> 4\. Saji has snitched about what cunts Vald and Devi are
> 
> 5\. Vald and Devi take you home with them to their dimension 
> 
> 6\. You passed out so Vald had to carry you
> 
> Remember Kids, just because it felt good doesn’t mean you had to like it or magically makes it consensual. Rape is still rape especially if you’re under the influence of mind control.

‘Jeez it’s sure dark here’ I thought to myself as i started to drift back from unconsciousness. My head felt very foggy. It felt like i was moving—no something was carrying me. ‘Something warm’ I thought nuzzling my face against the warm thing and hearing distant laugh alongside a steady beating sound.

“Even in your sleep you’re desperate for affection” A voice seemed to say from the same distance place as the laugh had come from. The voice felt familiar, safe like as long as i was hearing it no harm would come to me. Yet... I could also feel a heavy weight in my stomach brought on by dread from hearing that voice.

<“How much longer do you think he’ll be out Commander-Dear?”>

<“Not long, I can feel him waking up as we speak”>

<“We better hurry home then, don’t want to spoil the fun before it’s even begun Love~”>

<“Indeed”>

I knew that other voice too, the voice that said Commander-Dear. That voice... it didn’t mean anything ill towards me either but it also brought forth a feeling of deep-seated terror within just like it’s counterpart had. My brain was still so scrambled but i had to try to piece together what was going on.

<“Home sweet home, Vald-Darling. Lets tie up our loose ends before Kenta wakes up completely, then we can all have some fun together”>

<“Just a moment Devi be patient, I need to make sure he’s comfortable while he waits”>

‘Vald-Darling... Devi...’ My brain echoed to itself as i was laid down something soft and the something—someone who’d carried me walked away. ‘Vald-Darling... Devi...’ unsettled feeling I felt was beginning to build to a crescendo. ‘Vald and Devi!’ I thought my eyes popping open as i shot up into a sitting position. I looked frantically around. The room I was in was dimly lit and i had been laid upon a small couch. 

Without another thought I moved to my feet and started looking around. There was a door! I rushed over to it and tried to open it but it was locked. Through the door I could hear the sounds of moaning and groaning. Backing away from the door i moved back to the couch to sit and gather my thoughts. 

“I was going to go get supplies for the professor so he could close the portal” I said quietly just so I could hear the sound of my voice to break up the air that was full of sex noises. “I went to the observatory... Vald and Devi jumped me... and then i passed out...” I said still trying to piece together the why behind their seemingly sudden change of heart. I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the sounds of the two intimate incubi i was currently the unwilling evesdropper of. 

The sounds from the other room became louder and louder until it was over. As the sounds died away, something inside me died away as well. “Must have been the bond between me and Vald” I mumbled to myself and blankly realized my shirt felt damp. I had started crying, not only just because of the bond that i had lost, but my fear of what would happen to me next. Would they kill me now since there was no connection forcing them to play nice? “No, i don’t think so. At least i hoped that wasn’t the case. In the observatory Devi had said something along the lines of that we’re be happy, the three of us, so that should leave some hope for me” i tried to reason with myself.

The sounds of feet approaching the door grabbed my attention and i laid flat on the couch again and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to control my breathing and racing heart as the door opened and someone entered. The footsteps were softer than Vald and the silhouette less imposing meaning that it had to be Devi coming in to check on me.

“Kenta-Doll~” Devi said leaning down over me so he could coo my name into my ear. I felt my body shake with an unintentional shiver as my flesh became covered in goosebumps. “I know you’re awake Kenta-Sweetie, your heart is racing like a little actiahel about to be eaten by a wild ghiliphish” Devi continued and brushed his fingers against my cheek. I said nothing in return and just continued to shiver. 

“You look cold Darling. Why don’t I help you warm up?” Devi said in a mischievous tone and laid down on the couch forcing me to press against back cushion of couch as he cuddled up against my back. He threw a leg over my hip and wrapped his arm around my torso. 

“This is cozy” Devi mumble nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck and resting his chin on my shoulder. “This should help get rid of those goosebumps of yours Kenta-Dear” he went on, however his warm breath on my collarbone only made my shivering worse. Yet Devi’s body heat and steady heartbeat lulled me back to unconsciousness.

The next time I woke up i was in a bed and it felt like i was restrained. I slowly opened my eyes and felt my heart stop as i saw what exactly was keeping me in place. On one side of me was Vald who had an arm wrapped tight around my torso and who’s shoulder i was currently using as a pillow. On the other side was Devi who has looped his arms around my waist and had decided my stomach would make a fine place to rest his head.

I kept my breathing even as i kept looking between the two, doubtful that i could get away without waking them up. One maybe, one incubus I could probably escape from. But two? That wasn’t gonna happen. As i was mulling over my thoughts i felt the hold on my waist tighten a little and Devi started muttering softly. 

With the arm that wasn’t pinned down by Vald I reached down to pet the top of Devi’s head hopeful the gesture would quiet him and he’d go back into a deep sleep.

“Mmph that feels nice Kenta-Doll” Devi turning his head to look up at me. My hand froze when we made eye contact and Devi smiled at me. “You didn’t have to stop, i like having my head stroked” Devi said tilting his head to the side a little, trying to encourage me to resume my previous action. I did, if only because I was terrified of saying no.

Above my head I heard Vald let out a low snore and briefly tightening his grip around my torso making it hard to breath for a moment. Fortunately it seemed he wouldn’t be awake for awhile yet. I looked at his face and couldn’t help sighing. What had I done wrong? I had been so sure I could change his mind about conquering Earth when we were bonded. Now i was stranded in this strange dimension and totally alone in every sense of the word except physically. I was so deep in thought that I didnt even realize I had stopped petting Devi’s head again nor when he untangled his arms from around my waist. I didnt even notice him leaning over me until he spoke.

“Kenta-Sweetie~” Devi said bringing my attention back to him as he placed a hand by my head to prop himself up and the other hand moved to stroking my cheek as if waiting for me to respond to the utterance of my name.

“Y-yeah Devi?” I said looking up him trying to keep my voice level and my breathing controlled. It was eerie listening to him speak Japanese, unlike Vald he had a slight accent as he pronounced the words. ‘They bonded, that’s why Devi can speak Japenese now and why i feel so empty’ my brain said as my face fell into a grimace.

“Don’t be so glum Darling” Devi chastised with a brief frown and squeezed my cheek gently. “I’ve got a pretty good guess what your thinking just by looking at your face Kenta-Honey. You’re thinking about broken bond and the fact I can speak your language now aren’t you?” He said in a matter-of-fact kinda way.

“I’m not jealous! I swear I’m not jealous!” I blurted out to which Devi furrowed his eyebrows at me with the frown reappearing on his face as i spoke.

“Well I would certainly hope you’re not jealous Love. You’re part of this arrangement after all....” Devi said before pausing with a serious expression. “What did you think you’d be thrown out once Vald and I bonded?” He said looking me right in the eye. ‘Yes I did’ my brain said but I shook my head.

“Liar” Devi said cranking a smile. “I said the three of us will be happy together and i meant it” he said bumping his forehead against mine and kissing my lips. Beside me I heard grumbling and groaning as Vald started waking up

“What are you two talking about?” Vald said still half-asleep. I felt my hackles raising, acutely aware of the danger he posed since we no longer were connected.

“Nothing Vald-Darling, just reassuring Kenta he’s not going to be dumped just because you broke your bond with him” Devi said cheerily. That statement seemed to pull Vald into the waking world at an alarming rate. 

“We need to correct this matter now” Vald said firmly and I felt myself being bound by his mind control once more. Though it seemed a little different this time as i could move my eyes as I wished but not use my voice nor move a limb.

“Don’t worry Kenta-Darling we’re going to get rid of that ache in your chest” Devi said with a coo and kissed my frozen lips again. ‘Please stop! I don’t want!’ I screamed over and over in my mind becoming briefly oblivious of my surroundings. Then Vald loosened his control giving me an abrupt moment of clarity that made me aware i was bent over on the bed and naked as the day I was born– and so were the incubi. Vald was behind me dragging his teeth along the side of my neck and began stretching my asshole. Devi was in front of me with his tongue down my throat and a hand around my cock.

I tried to resist but I was swept back under Vald’s control but now there was Devi’s influence wheedling it’s way into my mind convincing me to act like i was a willing participant of this. Heck maybe in another life I could have been, being with both incubi wasn’t unpleasant proposition if i was being totally honest.

“Thats right, just relax Kenta you’re in good hands” Devi said sweetly grabbing one of my hands and guiding it to his hole to stretch himself using my fingers. At almost that exact moment Vald poked my sweet spot and made me buck against his hand with a moan.

“You sound just as sweet as the night I first took you” Vald said adding another finger inside me and gradually another until his entire hand was inside. Soon I was almost willingly bouncing on the fist inside me and fingerfucking Devi with vigor while he continued to jerk me off.

“St-st-stop I’m gonna cum” I said to horny now to marvel over the fact I could speak again. Surprisingly the incubi replied to my plea by stopping: Vald pulled his hand out of me and Devi let go of my cock before my fingers slipped out of him. I was frozen in place again but this time of my own volition. Vald took hold of my hips and pressed the tip of his erection into me. It hurt but i was unable to pay attention to that since Devi had hooked his legs around my waist and wrapped an arm around my neck while using the other arm and hand to guide my cock into his hole. I let out an unintentional moan as i slide inside followed by a groan as Vald bottomed out inside me. There was no movement for a long moment just breathing. Devi wrapped his other arm around my neck now that i was settled inside him and bucked down on my cock sending me back against Vald who thrust up into my asshole before the process started again. The sensation of being both penetrated and penetrating was almost enough to drive me crazy and I didn’t notice that my head was no longer red and fogged up with mind control.

Devi kissed me again and i eagerly reciprocated beginning to pound into him of my free will. A hand from behind turned my head away and Vald soon had my attention as i ground back against the cock inside me. Eventually it all came to a peak as Devi’s body tightened around me as he came and I came too. I felt my body tense up and heard Vald growl and came inside me. As I came down from the euphoric high I felt even more whole then I had when Vald had bonded with me that night at the lab. There was the familiarity of my rekindled bond with Vald but also a second new bond with Devi that felt just as comforting. 

“Vald was right, you are a wonderful lover” Devi cooed with a smile with my cock still plugging up his ass whilst Vald pulled out of me to go get something to clean the three of us up with. My head was still feeling a bit full so i just nodded at Devi. It was only when Vald finally came back with a wash cloth to clean himself, me, and Devi up that my mind became clear enough to process what that had just transpired. As i came back to reality i began to cry. Vald wrapped his arms around me and Devi pressed his forehead against mine.

“There’s no need to sorrow anymore Kenta my love. We’re all together now”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month or so later Kenta is losing a battle inside himself and Devi certainly isn’t helping matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isnt much Vald in this chapter (only one paragraph is really about him) but if/when i write a third chapter to this it will be much more heavily Vald-centric

Sleep had become my new favorite thing since coming to the incubi’s world. When I was asleep my mind couldn’t be invaded, not that it was invaded that often nowadays. Vald was a man of his word. He had only used his mind control on me the once during that night. As for Devi...

“Kenta-Darling~” Devi cooed coming up from behind me and embracing me. “Your eyes were glazing over. Penny for your thoughts?” he went on nuzzling his face against my shoulder. As for Devi he has other ways of messing with my head that were au natural. 

“Kenta-Sweetie” Devi purred placing a kiss on my neck that made me shiver a little. “What’s on your mind? I wanna know my Darling” he said pressing more kisses to my neck.

“N-nothing, I wasn’t thinking about anything just staring at the wall” I quickly lied going stiff as a board. 

“You’re lying my Dearest, your expression was white as a sheet and all twisted up” Devi whispered sweetly. This was how he got into my head without using his powers. Sweet talking until I gave and told him what he wanted to hear.

“I was thinking about Vald...” I said cautiously and when Devi did not speak I went on “and about you… as well I guess…” I finished slumping in Devi’s hold as I did. I soon found myself flat on my back on the bed with Devi hovering above me. 

“There’s something else, something else bothering you, Kenta-doll. I can feel it through the bond” Devi said looking down at me. “Why won’t you tell me? Don’t you trust me Darling?” he said seemingly deeply hurt by my attitude. 

“I trust you Devi, I just... don’t trust myself” I said looking away. It hurt my heart to see Devi hurting, my bond with him let me feel his pain like it was my own. The air was knocked out of me when Devi suddenly pulled me up into a tight hug. He didn’t say anything, so neither did I and we just remained holding each other in silence. I had been continually trying to build up an emotional wall between myself and the incubus. It was the only way I could live with myself after the mistakes I had made, only by completely rejecting the creatures who’d dragged me to their world could my existence be justified.

“This is for the best Love, your world was a danger to it’s self it needed to be saved from it’s own self-destruction” Devi reassured me quietly. I wanted to believe him, not just because the bond made me want to, but because I wanted to believe my own gut about him not being evil. 

“Devi please...” I said not sure what i was saying please for. Some days I wasn’t sure why I keep fighting against them at all. Things were so much simpler here...My world had shrunken down to just this bedroom and two small adjoining rooms beside it. The only visitors into my secluded sanctum were Devi and Vald. 

“Please what Kenta-dear?” Devi pressing his forehead against my own and looking intently into my eyes. “Do you want to go outside?” He questioned. A feeling of fear bubbled up in my stomach at that question. No I didn’t want to go outside, i didn’t even want to look out the window though that was enviable. Going outside would mean I’d have to see this world I’d been into dragged and kill the fantasy I’d constructed in my mind to remain sane. 

“N-no” I stuttered out weakly. As long as I stayed inside, I could pretend that this was just a cell like the ones at the lab and the roles had simply been flipped. Yet at the same time i was keenly aware that I couldn’t pretend forever and that eventually my messed up mind would come crashing down on top of me.

“No?” Devi said sounding disappointed but not surprised. This wasn’t the first time he’d asked me this question as he released me from the hug and moved to get up off the bed. I grabbed onto his wrist and tugged weakly.

“Wait!” I said quickly verbally tripping over just that one word. “I changed my mind! Let’s go outside!” I rambled out squeezing Devi’s wrist lightly. His eyebrows raised in suspicion, probably at my sudden change of heart but I guess whatever he felt through our bond convinced him I was telling the truth.

Devi led me down and outside for the first time since I arrived here and I had to blink a few times as my eyes adjusted to the outdoor brightness. I was amazed that I didn’t just breakdown the moment I was out. 

“So what do you think? Probably not as aesthetically pretty as Earth but nice enough right?” Devi commented seemingly scanning my face for a reaction. I let go of his wrist and just stood there still as a statue my muscles tensed to make a break for it. Then my muscles all relaxed and i fell to the ground with a plop. Where would I run to anyways? I didn’t know where the portal was or if it was still open! 

“Kenta-Sweetie did you hear me?” Devi said sitting down next to me on the ground. I looked at him bewildered for a long moment, unsure of what he was referring to before my brain kicked in.

“Oh. Oh. Um...” I hesitated. I looked around from side to side taking in the landscape. “It’s... quiet” I finally said. The word I had been thinking was ‘dead’ not ‘quiet’ but I wasn’t bold enough to insult Devi’s homeworld to his face. 

“I guess so, but isn’t the quiet kinda nice?” Devi commented with a shrug, he reached over to me and pulled my torso down so my head rested in his lap. “The quiet only possible because we have such complete and utter order” he added running his fingers through my hair. 

“That’s...” i started as my mind supplied the word ‘scary’ but did not vocalize it. “...interesting” I said carefully. Devi let out a hum and continued stroking my hair like i was some kind of pet.

“You’ll get used to it Darling. We’re going to help Earth become as functional you’ll see” Devi replied still playing with my hair and twisting it around his fingers. I let out singular shiver from my head to my toes at this. Not from Devi’s touch but my own sudden realization of what had happened to my hair. Enough time had passed that my hair had gotten long enough to get curly. 

“We should probably do something about your hair...” Devi mumbled almost like he read my mind. “You look like a baby hichabia” he went on and squeezed my cheeks. “But personally, I’ve always thought hichabias are very cute” he concluded bending down and pecking my nose. 

“Q-qu-quit it! You’re making me blush!” I said my cheeks turning pink as i twisted about in Devi’s lap and turning my face against his chest so he couldn’t try and kiss me again. My efforts did little to dissuade him, in revenge for being denied access to my face Devi instead covered my ear and neck in kisses. 

“I love you” Devi said softly into my ear. “I really really love you Darling” he went on. My heart skipped a beat and without thinking I answered back “I love you too” to which Devi chuckled and kissed me some more. 

My heart clenched and it felt like a sliver of my soul had shriveled up and died with my confession. I would have focused more on that dying feeling but it was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of affection that crashed down upon me through the bond. 

The stress this brought made my consciousness temporarily flee to see through a different set of eyes at droves of strangers, before it jumped again so i was now looking at my own face which had a glazed expression on it. I watched as a hand stroked my face and tilted it up so i caught sight of Devi –no his his reflection– in my eyes. And then abruptly I was in my own body again. 

“What just… what just happened?” I babbled out wide eyed and in Devi’s lap with him holding my chin up. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kenta-Sweetie. You’ll get used it” Devi replied cheerily not really answering my question. I opened my mouth to press the point but i was cut off by Devi’s lips. That familiar feeling of arousal bubbled under my skin and I found myself kissing back. Before I knew it there was a hand around my waist and grinding that made me moan into the kiss.

Devi laid back on the grass bringing me down with him and released my chin to dart that hand into my pants. It was hard to fight when it felt so nice, almost as if this was a relationship built on mutual trust and love not on lust and Stockholm Syndrome. My musing was interrupted by the sound of clothing being ripped and the sudden sensation of cold air on my bare skin. 

“Devi!” I protested pulling away from the kiss and bracing my hands against the ground as i tried to sit up. The incubus in question just looked up at me with an innocent expression like he wasn’t making me horny as hell nor had he just torn my pants to shreds.

“Yes Kenta-Doll?” Devi replied sweetly tightening his hold on my waist and letting his fingers trail over my ass while i continued to struggle. His fingers stopped over my asshole and prodded lightly.

“Stop it!” I whined bucking away from the fingers and accidentally grinding against Devi some more. “We’re outside and someone might see us!” I added trying to reason with him.

“What does it matter if somebody sees us?” Devi said with a mischievous grin, his fingers prodding more aggressively now and grinding up against me. “Let them watch if they want to, Kenta-Darling” he went on and slipped a finger inside me and began to wiggle it.

“But Devi—“ I began but was cut off by the incubus’s mouth again. 

“—shh I’ll make sure the only thing you can focus on is me Love~” Devi said continuing to wiggle that finger before adding another. I couldn’t help moaning and my eyes fluttered shut. The arm around my waist briefly disappeared and there was some minor shimmying followed by grunts from Devi before the arm returned to its place around my waist. 

“Devi…” I said in a gasp as I felt myself losing the battle in my mind between my horniness & relief and self-respect & my dignity. The deciding move came in the form of having a third finger slipped inside me. “Urgh Devi! Pleaaaase! Uh fuck!” I moaned out trying to arch my back and get those fingers deeper. I was vaguely awake of the incubus removing his fingers and then lifting my hips up before popping me on his dick. And then he had the nerve to let go of my hips and put his hands behind his head resting against grass.

“Go ahead Darling, I won’t rush you” Devi said with a small nod. I suppose he thought this was a kind gesture to let me take his cock at my own pace but to me it was nothing of the sort. I held myself up with only the head of his shaft inside me as i tried once more to weigh the opinions. I could just give in and just get it over with but would struggle to live with myself. Or I could try to run but be caught and still dicked down. In that moment my resolve was weak and my arms faltered and my hips crashed down to meet Devi’s as i let out a whine of pain at taking all of his cock inside me in one go. 

“Shhh shhh easy Kenta-Dearest, take it easy” Devi cooed wiggling an arm free and taking hold of one of my hips in order to ease me up so i wasn’t overwhelmed by his dick. “There’s no need to rush, it’s no good if you hurt yourself” he went on kissing away tears I hadn’t been aware of shedding. Whether they were from the pain of entrance or shame at my own weakness it doesn’t matter much. My mind was soon submerged under Devi’s influence and sexual prowess so the only sounds that left my lips were of pleasure. Before I knew it i was cumming and soon after Devi was as well. He didn’t linger inside me long before pulling out and holding me close.

“Lemme go, i’m gonna leak cum all over your pants” I said softly to worn out to speak louder and attempting to free myself of Devi’s embrace. My words and struggles over served to make him hold on tighter and cover my face in lazy kisses.

“No can do Love, you’re irresistible right now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up words  
> Hichabia - sheep   
> Hichabia spawn - lamb


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking another time jump forward two and a half weeks from when the last one happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the real version of chapter 3 and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING  
> There is gore and death in the first quarter or so of the chapter so skip that if it squicks you out. There is a second minor mention of it later on but its less graphic but serves a purpose

“Kenta! Please calm down!” Devi said in a pleading tone as he backed cautiously away from me. I advanced on him with a knife I’d swiped from the kitchen a few days before. I had then hidden the damn thing under a loose floorboard in the bedroom and began biding my time. I was sick and tired of being these twisted incubi’s pet. They had destroyed my life and today was going to be the day I took revenge by ending their lives. First would be Devi who’d stayed behind to watch me and make sure nothing happened to me. Really he should have been afraid of what would happen to him. 

“Calm down? CALM DOWN?! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND DECIMATED MY WORLD!” I shrieked at him backing him up the stairs like a wild animal. “How... HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?!” I went on following him up the stairs. I was going to make this incubus pay dearly for what he had done. Many ideas spun around my mind of what to do first; maybe I’d saw off his fingers and toes, maybe I’d skin him alive, or maybe I’d cut out his tongue and watch him drown in his own fluids. By the time we were in the bedroom I had made up my mind. I would remove those ugly horns from his head and use them to gorge out his eyes.

“Kenta please! Please stop! We can talk about this!” Devi begged still moving away from me before tripping and falling onto the bed. I closed the distance and pinned him down with a smirk. It felt so good to be the one in control instead of always being the weaker being.

“You never stopped when I asked you to stop. I’m just paying you back in kind Devi” I said still smirking as I started sawing the knife against one horn and then the other before jamming them into Devi’s eyes with a squishy, gushy noise. The action was also accompanied by Devi’s screams of pain and blood streaming down his face from the now empty sockets. The blood went into his mouth and soon he was choking on it as he tried to cough it up. I didn’t let him and held his nose and mouth to watch him suffer and die. It was just beautiful, beautiful karmic justice. I dragged his body over to the window before throwing it out and hearing it hit the ground with a satisfying crash and splat. I leaned out to look at my masterpiece but i was too eager and toppled out hurling to the ground at high speeds then—

———————————————————

I jolted awake with a yelp, sitting up with a start, and tumbling out bed onto the floor. I remained on the carpet curled up in a fetal position and started quietly crying. This wasn’t the first nightmare I’d experienced on the incubi’s world but it was the first to be so... graphic. The level of violence I’d inflicted in the dream sickened me to even remember. Even if I was unhappy here I could never imagine myself actually trying to kill either incubus. Eventually I pushed myself up onto my knees and then onto my feet. Although I still felt very tired and wanted to go back to sleep I couldn’t. Even though I knew that it had only been a dream... i still felt the need to check on Devi and Vald.

I exited the bedroom and rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Devi had his back to me and was deep in conversation with Vald. So I guess it fair he let out a shriek when I suddenly bear-hugged him from behind. Vald’s head whipped up as looked around for what had made Devi scream. I let go of Devi and stepped back from him as he spun around to face me.

“Kenta! Don’t sneak up on me!” Devi said with his arms folded and a sour expression but his face quickly softened as he looked at me. “You’re crying” he quietly commented stepping forward to close the distance between us and tilting my chin up to observe my face. 

“No I’m fine, really” I said hurriedly rubbing my arm against my face to get rid of the tears still on it. “I’m not crying, I just got something in my eye” I added trying to take another step away from Devi but his hold on my chin kept me in place.

“Yeah you’ve got something in your eyes, it’s called tears Kenta-Doll” Devi said with a frown. I looked away from him and ended up catching Vald’s eye as he rose from his seat at the table. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and I shoved Devi away before fleeing outside. I didn’t get very far before my adrenaline rush burnt out and I came to a stop. I stood bent over and panting heavily. 

‘Kenta’ Vald’s voice echoed in my ear but when I frantically looked around he was nowhere in sight. ‘Where is he?’ I thought to myself still gasping for breath.

‘I’m still at the house, I’m talking to you through telepathy’ Vald replied answering my thought-question and my next to be thought-question. ‘You can read my mind?’ I thought panickedly. 

‘No, I cant read your mind in the way you’re thinking of. I can hear the thoughts you are mentally vocalizing as if they were being spoken aloud’ Vald answered reassuringly. ‘More important is what happened to spark your actions this morning’ he added firmly. 

‘I don’t want to talk about it. It was nothing, I promise’ I thought back unconvincingly to Vald. 

‘It’s not nothing if it’s enough to make you yell out and fall out of bed before coming downstairs in tears to hug one of your mates like he’s going to disappear into thin air’ Vald replied sternly and I found myself blushing. 

‘You heard that?’ I thought embarrassedly. ‘I would have to be deaf not to hear that’ Vald responded coolly. ‘I understand if you really don’t want to talk about it but maybe it would help you deal with it and maybe it would help give me and Devi more warning if something similar happens in the future’ Vald went on. 

‘I’ll tell you... but i’m not ready to tell Devi!’ I thought defensively. ‘Fine, but you must promise to tell him eventually. There should be no secrets between mates after all’ Vald replied smoothly. Reluctantly I agreed to the terms and to coming home. I turned around and headed back to the house, when I got there only Vald was present, sitting in his chair at the table like nothing happened 

“Where’d Devi go...” I asked tilting my head to the side with a bemused expression. 

“I told him you weren’t ready to tell him why you were acting weird and he said he’d leave for awhile to clear the air” Vald answered remaining seated and waving me over to him. Even if I didn’t want to tell Devi the reason for my behaviors I still felt guilty for making him feel like he needed to leave. I sat down in the seat nearest Vald and looked up at him. 

“Now tell me... What happened Kenta?” Vald said gently.

“I had a nightmare” I began, then paused gathering my thoughts before continuing. “I was holding a knife and I chased Devi upstairs with it. I killed him and threw his corpse out the window before falling out myself and then waking up” I said speaking as quickly as I could. 

“And that’s it?” Vald asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Um, yes?” I said unsure if that was the right answer.

“It sounds to me like you’re skipping out on some of the key details” he added resting his chin on his fist.

“Why do you want to know? The details don’t really matter” I said looking to the side feeling a little guilty. Vald let out a sigh and reached over the table to take hold of one of my wrists.

“They matter to me, I love you and I want to understand what’s troubling you” Vald replied rubbing his thumb in slow circles against the spot where my pulse was probably racing after hearing him use the “L” word. His grip was loose, I could have pulled away from him if I had wanted to. But I didn’t, I didn’t want to pull away. Not with him looking at me with such a patient expression waiting for me to speak.

“I... I wanted to kill him. I was so angry... I wanted to make him suffer. So many nasty ideas went through my head and I was enjoying thinking of them. I yelled at him... alot... I wanted revenge so i cut his horns off and stabbed him in the eyes with them before letting him choke on the blood pouring out of his eye sockets into his mouth. And then I threw his body out and fell myself” I finished and waited with bated breath, expecting Vald to comment. He didn’t remaining silent for a long while and taking hold of my other wrist as well. Finally ,I let out the breath I had been holding in and sighed deeply.

“I think the air is starting to affect you” Vald said slowly furrowing his brows in thought, I sent him a perplexed expression at which point he elaborated. “The air here can make a person’s head fuzzy with rage. It’s much worse closer to the capital and definitely not a safe place for you to ever visit on your own. Last night there were strong gales so that might account for your gory nightmare” Vald explained calmly squeezing my wrists gently.

“But what if—” I began.

“—Listen to me Kenta, this doesn’t change anything. You have a good heart, that is why I wanted you so badly” Vald interrupted. “I knew that even before bonding with you. I knew it when I first sensed your presence at the lab before Raiden had introduced you to me. I knew... you would make a worthy mate” he added before I could protest and in the process stunned me into silence.

“You were the one good thing that came from us visiting Earth, Kenta-Dear” Devi commented standing in the doorway. I jumped in surprise, he was as stealthy as a cat and i hadn’t heard him return making me anxious about how much he knew.

“D-D-Devi! How much did you hear?” I said twisting in my chair to look at him.

“Not much, just enough to hear Vald speaking your praises” Devi said cheerfully crossing the room and sinking into a chair next to me. I was silent as the wheels in my brain started turning: I had devalued myself so much over the past couple of months, and for what? Being cruel to myself mentally had done nothing for my health and sanity but make it worse. I had known for awhile I needed to find my voice but had been delaying taking any action. But now with the worry that my nightmare might come true (even though Vald said it wouldn’t) I knew I couldn’t delay any longer. I pulled one of my wrists away from Vald’s grip and reached over to press my palm against the back of Devi’s hand and intertwine our fingers. 

“We are going to have to have a serious talk” I said as flat as I could. Vald and Devi both threw me confused looks but were quiet. “I need to be sure... sure that this is as real as you say it is. I need to be sure of the future ahead of me. I tried to let go of my life on Earth and try to be happy here. But I can’t, I know in my heart I’m never going to be call this planet home” I confessed quietly. “But I think it’ll be okay, cause I’ve found a new home in you two” I added and squeezed the incubi’s hands. There were no more words just returned hand squeezes and a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to throw some appreciation at the people took the time to read this shit so far and gave positive feedback 
> 
> Also thank you for enjoying this garbage fire Yamila


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vald and Kenta visit Earth, Kenta has a secret reason why and the story moves forward (hopefully)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time and I am sorry for that! I’m not a hundred percent happy with this but I like it better than the previous versions of 4/5

“You’re up early” Vald commented from where he was sitting on the couch. I almost jumped in surprise but managed to remind grounded. I felt an uneasy twitch in my stomach but ignored it to scratch at my head, laughing nervously as I did so. My hair had only just been cut the day before and I was still getting used to the shortness again. 

“Y-y-yeah I guess I am” I said still scratching my head and looking to the side on edge. Vald didn’t say anything else, instead patting the empty space on the couch next to him and gesturing for me to come closer. I did so, sitting as far as I could away from the incubus as possible. 

“I’m not going to bite” Vald said reaching over and pulling me into his lap. Pressing his nose against the nape of my neck, I shivered at the sensation of his warm breath on my skin. He mumbled something I couldn’t quite catch before resting his chin on my shoulder and letting his hands fall in my lap.

“Why are you up so early?” I said reflecting Vald’s earlier statement as a question back at him. The incubus made a humming noise like he was thinking before he finally answered. 

“I’m visiting Earth today. I need to check up on some things” he replied nonchalantly and went back to humming as if he only commented on the weather. I sat up ramrod straight before and felt my lungs tensing up.

“What kind of things?” I asked as causally as I could. In truth my mind was going 80 miles an hour with unpleasant thoughts. I tried to regain control over my breathing. After-all my worries might be for naught and I didn’t want to leave my body again. I still didn’t understand how it happened and wasn’t eager for a repeat of it. 

“Nothing for you to worry about. We finished with Japan weeks ago” Vald replied flatly. Unfortunately for him, his answer still wasn’t enough for me. Wiggling about in his lap I managed to turn myself around to face him and put my hands on his shoulders for stability. 

“I want to know... please. I know I said I’d try to let go of my life on Earth... but I can’t help but be worried about it” I said forcing myself to look Vald in the eye as I spoke. He returned my stare without hesitation and with silence. “If you can’t tell me what’s going on right now. At least tell me about what happened to Japan?” I added meekly almost in a mumble.

“Do you want to come with me?” Vald tilting his head to the side. His question caught me off guard and I lost my grip on his shoulders. I would have tumbled off the couch onto the floor if the incubus’s arm hadn’t shot up to press against my upper back.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Vald questioned wrapping his other arm around my lower back, encouraging me to rest my face against his chest. My cheeks turned pink with embarrassment over almost falling onto the floor as I hid my face from Vald’s gaze. 

“Huh?” I said tilting my head up to look at him, I’d forgotten what he’d originally asked amidst my near-collision with the carpet. The incubus smiled without malicious repeated his question, I nodded quietly before hiding my face again.

“Then you might want to get a little more sleep. It’s a long way from here to the portal” Vald said running his hand through my hair like I was a cat or something.

“It is?” I said and found myself yawning all of a sudden. The adrenaline from accidentally punching Devi in the face was wearing off and my eyelids were heavy. 

“It’s a long way for you” Vald revised after a moment. “Humans have surprisingly low stamina in comparison to other species I’ve seen” he went on almost absentmindedly. 

“Hey that’s my species you’re dissing” I said thumping the incubus on the back and only getting a unruffled laugh in return.

“My apologies, it was meant fondly” Vald said ruffling my hair. His hand remained in my hair until I drifted off into sleep again. When I next came to, my legs and arms were dangling down with something wrapped tightly around my waist as I rocked to and fro. I kept my eyes shut, not sure I wanted to be awake quite yet.

“You slept much longer than I expected” Vald commented. I didn’t answer him, maybe if I remained silent he’d still think I was sleeping. “I know you’re awake. Your heartbeat jumped up and your breathing changed” he said like he knew what I was thinking.

“Then put me down” I said reluctantly opening my eyes and trying to brace my arms against the incubus’s back for support.

“In a little while, the portal’s still a ways away and I don’t want you to be tired out before we even get there” Vald said his tone leaving no room for argument. I let out a sigh and pouted but made no further fuss. This wasn’t worth fighting about, and besides the chance to visit Earth was too precious to jeopardize when I was so close.

But now that I was so close... what would I see? Honestly I hadn’t put much thought into it. When I did think about Earth, it had a nasty habit of making me despondently homesick. Which of course, in turn made the incubi miserable by proxy and went right back to making me even more depressed. Regardless... what I had envisioned of Earth post-invasion was either a silent, dreary world like the incubi’s or one that bloody and oozed oppression from every pore. 

“We’re here” Vald said interrupting my musing and setting me on my feet in front of the portal. My legs wobbled a little bit but I walked through the portal with the incubus close on my heels. Going through the portal... that was a weird experience. I didn’t remember going through it the first time, I had been unconscious at the time. And truth be told... I would have preferred being unconscious again during this crossing.

“What’s that sound?” I said covering my ears and cringing with my eyes almost squeezed shut from the light within the portal. There was an irritating buzzing sound that seemed to come from all sides. The portal was like a cave tunnel except instead of being dark, damp, and black; it was almost blindingly bright, electric, and bluish.

“Ignore it, it’s just the sound of energy flowing through the portal” Vald said putting a hand over my eyes to block out the light and a hand on my lower back to guide me forward. I let him, this way I could just focus on trying block out the sounds the portal made. Unfortunately having my eyesight taken and being lead by the incubus only made me more aware of my surroundings. My breathing sudden sounded so much louder, and Vald’s hands felt very warm on my face and back. 

“And we’re through” Vald said removing his hands from over my eyes and off my back. The buzzing sound had faded away so I let my hands drop to my sides as I blinked rapidly a few times trying to clear away the black spots in my vision. My vision was still spotty as I followed Vald’s lead down and out of the lab. Once my sight had returned completely the scene before my eyes was nothing like I imagined it would be.

Everything was quieter than I remembered but by no means silent. There were less lights and people bustling about in the distance, but didn’t that mean it was devoid of life nor that was it shrouded in darkness. All my worries about my home seemed to be for naught as everything looked the same except... 

“Me, I’ve changed” I mumbled under my breath as I looked from side to side in a daze. A feeling of lightheadedness overcame me and my consciousness parted ways with my body. The next moment I found myself looking out a window to the sound of soft humming. 

I didn’t even have the chance to try and identify the song before my I consciousness was on the move again. This time I saw my body bent backwards over a tanned arm. I had thought the sight of my soulless body was bad the first time... this was even worse. Eyes rolled back and my mouth hanging open with drool dripping down my cheek. I spotted a second arm moving to hold under my knees before my body was lifted up.

“Gargh!” I said my body and consciousness abruptly reuniting with a violent twitch that almost sent me tumbling out of Vald’s arms. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his neck as adrenaline surged through my veins. 

“Calm down, I’ve got you” Vald replied with a small chuckle. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and I let my arms flop to my sides. The incubus began walking and I quickly realized he intended to carry me into the city.

“H-h-hey put me down!” I said wiggling like a fish in Vald’s arms. He only shook his head and then tightened his grip to put a stop to my wiggling. I tried to kick my legs free of his hold but nothing seemed to help so eventually I had to give up. “You can’t carry me into Tokyo like this” I mutter grumpily folding my arms.

“Why not?” Vald said with a tilt of his head as he walked down the lab’s driveway. I turned my head away from him as my blush got worse. 

“I’m adult! I don’t need to be carried around! It’s embarrassing and I don’t like it okay?” I said quietly. 

“I carried you through the portal the first time and then again earlier today. Why is it bothering you now?” Vald questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Th-the-those don’t count! I was passed out for most of those trips!” I stammered feeling my cheeks burning even hotter than before.

“I see, so you don’t mind if I carry you as long as you’re unconscious” Vald answered with a small nod as we crossed the bridge that separated the lab campus from the rest of the city.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” I retorted even though I knew my complaint would fall on deaf ears. I tried to focus my attention elsewhere and for the first time really took in my surroundings. On the surface everything looked fine yet... something was off. Something I couldn’t quite put my finger on, but was causing a weight to form in my stomach. 

“What do you think? Better isn’t it?” Vald said interrupting my observations of the buildings and people around. 

“It’s... quiet. Colder than I remember...” I replied and shut my eyes for a moment as I tried to visualize what this street had looked like only a few months ago.

“Everything is as it should be now. Humanity needed this reorganization for it to ever thrive” Vald asserted firmly to my answer. I didn’t acknowledge his words for a long moment as I continued to imagine what has once been. When I opened my eyes the weight in my stomach only grew. 

“It looks empty, like somebody got rid of a chunk of the populace” I said looking up at the incubus with accusing eyes.

“Relax, there was no mass genocide. Most of the humans were simply relocated so that all resources could be more effectively produced and consumed” Vald assured staring unblinkingly down at me. 

“How many were relocated?” I asked without thinking. Ever since we’d gotten to earth there had been that something in my gut making me feel off, and I had finally figured it out. It was homesickness, I missed my parents, and being in Tokyo.... meant I was closer to them then I had been in a long while.

Vald did not answer my question but I could feel a sudden spike of irritation from him through our bond. 

“I did have an ulterior motive for why I wanted to visit Earth” I said finally and with no objection other than the incubus gritting his teeth I continued speaking. “But it’s not what you think it is, there’s a loose end I need to tie up” I went on and paused again to gauge Vald’s response. When he once again only grit his teeth this time with a soft growl I took this as the go-ahead to keep explaining myself.

“It’s my parents. I never got to say goodbye to them. There’s been a weight on my heart and mind from the feeling of missing them. They don’t know if I’m okay, since I didn’t call them before starting my job as a temp in Professor Raiden’s lab and then the you know...” I trailed off losing confidence that Vald was even listening as I started to cry like a damn baby. 

“Huh now it all starts to make sense” Vald said quietly coming to a stop. “But now what to do... what will put your heart at ease so you’ll be truly happy?” He mused running his fingers through my hair and sending calming sensations through our connection. As I continued to sniffle I thought up my requests

“I want to see my parents. One last time, to say one final goodbye to all I held dear on Earth. Then I’ll be happy, I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t important yet
> 
> BUT
> 
> since Kenta’s parents don’t have canonical names for the purpose of a potential chapter 5 their names are Takeshi (Father) and Amane (Mother)
> 
> If you know anything about kanji you might notice the similarities present

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some words so heres them again with earth equivalents
> 
> Actiahel = Rabbit
> 
> Ghiliphish = Fox
> 
> Edit: To my future readers/re-readers would you want to see an expansion to this? As in a time skip forward to the point Kenta’s just kinda accepted this is going to be his reality whether he likes it or not.


End file.
